User blog:Leathercock/Every little thing she does...
Okay it's 4 a.m. and I'm starting to think I'll never sleep again. But this insomnia gives me great opportunity to waste my time, so I used my moderate brainpower, to think about fictional animated characters. I really need a girlfriend. Moving on. Zatanna appeared in only two episodes to this point, but the majority of YJ fans already dislike her. I found it strange, that the creators, whom to this point nailed the characters pretty well missed like this, so I mused a bit about what might be the cause of her characters involvement. It was clear, that the team needed at least one more female member. Just to even the testosteron a bit. That was what I would done. But why Zatanna? I'm not familiar with her popularity, but I think she doesn't have her own series. There are a lot of more popular females in the DCU. Why not pick one from them? The answer is simple. The team needs a magic user badly. Yes, they have the helmet, but that's not a solution, more like a problem. They have muscle, brains, speed, gadgets, a hacker, telepath, everything,except proper magical potential. But still, there must be a truckload of witches. Clearly they could have choosen a better one. Well according to Wikipedia, there aren't. There are 27. Including the bad girls. Some of them are so obscure, I seriously doubt anyone ever heard of them. The better known ones are Madame Xanadu, Enchantress, Raven, Jinx and Zatanna.The first already ruled out, on Earth-16, she is a fraud. Jinx is a villainess in the comics, and a villaines-turned-heroine, in the infamous Teen Titans series. Enchantress is similar, in that she played both sides, but her being a vessel of the spirit of a long dead witch kinda kill the teenager buzz. A cross between the comic and animated Jinx might have worked, dropping the laughably odd animated appearence. She would have provided a more "mainstream" form of spellcasting (seriously, talking backwards?), and an interesting weakness, with the whole barefoot thing. Also I dig bald chicks. At this point of course a whole new personality is required, alternate background, which is not a bad thing, considering Artemis. There are only a few small things against Raven, and one humongous. First, like with Jinx, the animated and the comic book Raven are vastly different. In the comics she is a somewhat annoying, never hurt a fly kind of girl, and mostly useless too. Also a latent lesbian. I'm sure of that. So many little clues... In the animated deries she is waaaaay more powerful, and her personality is awesome. Or despicable. Dry, sarcastic and quite bitchy... oops, we already have an Artemis for that. Nevertheless, this is still manageable, with little effort. She is a little too powerful though, has awide array of awesome powers and abilities, which would make the team almost invincible, and wildly unbalanced. She is easily on par with Miss M. Essentially the two of them plus Superboy and KF would have every useful power in existance. Kind of make a talented archer obsolete. Well gunpowder already did that too, but still. A weakened version out of question too, what with her daddy being a universe conquering/destroying demon. Which is the main problem with her. Since Psimon already made his appearence, who is daddy dearest's henchman, working for the Light, well either they create a totally new, rebooted character, or you whatch the first season, rooting for them against the Light, only to findout, it wasn't near close, since Trigon is infinitely more powerful than them. Hate to admit it, she just not working in this universe. Also, that obnoxious douchetard beast Boy would surely follow her, and God no! So this leaves us with Zatanna. I don't know who came up with her back then, but I want some of the stuff he obviously smoked. Casting spells, by talking backwards is the lamest type of sorcery. That is official. Look it up. Still, apart from that she at least might bring a new persona to the series, since we only have the two far ends of the spectrum of female behavior. I guess we just have to wait - hopefully not another six months - to see what kind of character will she be. I still would have chosen another one, though, even an entirely rebooted version of Jinx or Raven, or a completely new, original character. It worked perfectly with Harley Quinn, right? Of course the risk was too big, as I imagine. So, I suggest we give her a few episodes to prove herself. Will she fail at that, burn her at the stake. Category:Blog posts